Fox Trick
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kyuubi likes Naruto's soul, and thinks he's the perfect host for the 9 fox tricks, skills that only he will be able to use. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Harem

Pairing: Naruto/?

Do not read if you do not like

Beta pending

Fox Trick

Kyuubi likes Naruto's soul, and thinks he's the perfect host for the 9 fox tricks, skills that only he will be able to use.

Chapter 1 the meeting

Kyuubi pulled Naruto into his mind while he slept. Naruto groaned as he felt the pull of the Kyuubi. His eyes opened and he was before the Kyuubi's cage. "Ahh so my vessel meets me face to face…"

"You you are the Kyuubi?" Naruto gasped and the Kyuubi chuckled.

"That is right gaki, I am the 9 tailed fox the powerful Kyuubi, and I have brought you here to share my power."

"Your power?" Naruto said his eyes narrowing. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Hehe that's fine, but I plan to give you this power whether you trust me or not." Kyuubi let a tail slip out of the bars and it dropped a scroll in front of Naruto. "It belongs to you now use it however you wish."

Naruto was a little iffy on taking the scroll, but he decided it couldn't hurt. He opened the scroll and began reading it. "Holy! You're really giving me these, for real…?"

"Yes, I have read many a human's soul, but none have quite compared to yours. I wish to assist you in becoming a ninja and build a nice little harem." Naruto blushed at Kyuubi's words. "Yes I've seen your dreams, but with my power you and your mates will have a strong bond together.

Kyuubi had Naruto's full interest. "Alright I'll take your power."

The Kyuubi's chakra poured from the cell and flowed over to Naruto. The chakra passed through the seal and became a permanent tattoo on his body. Naruto's body began to change his baby fat burned away for solid demon muscle. His once 5 inch soft man hood turned into an 8 inch soft monster. His hair grew thicker and his nails sharpened. A long fox tail grew from his spine.

"Congratulations kit, you are now a fully fledged fox demon, you may use those skills as you wish."

Naruto looked over his new body, and was cool with the changes, come on he had a tail how awesome was that. Natsu looked over the scroll and grinned he knew just who to start with first. Naruto left the room and the room began to change the once dark sewer had become a lovely plain room.

"Now then Fox Trick 1 the Vanishing Cloud Hmmm…"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto, Harem Invisible, Furry

Pairing: Naruto/Chouji Shikamaru

Do not read if you do not like

Beta pending

Fox Trick

Kyuubi likes Naruto's soul, and thinks he's the perfect host for the 9 fox tricks, skills that only he will be able to use.

Chapter 2 Fox Trick Vanishing Cloud

Naruto decided to wash up, his body sweaty from focusing on gathering the correct amount of chakra. He carried the scroll with him and using his chakra masked his demon traits. Naruto walked down his street towards the bath house. It was late so he was sure he would have the place alone, unaware of the pair of eyes that spotted him. The owner of those eyes made little noise as a plan was put into action.

The blonde male went into the locker room and started stripping. He put his clothes in a locker and locked it. He carried the scroll with him and with no towel he walked into the open air bath.

"Hmm ok Fox Trick 1 Vanishing Cloud… Requires very little chakra to perform the jutsu but needs the correct balance to perform it or it will not work. After completing the jutsu you scent chakra body voice will vanish without a trace. By using very little of your chakra you can pass through any solid object. There is another technique but costs more chakra and a lot of focus, this technique is named the invisible touch." Naruto put the scroll down. "Let's start… **Fox Trick Vanishing Cloud."**

His chakra swirled around him and Naruto began to vanish. His sexy body vanished without a trace, his henge broke and his demon features returned but remained invisible. He could feel the pull as the jutsu pulled out little bits of chakra out of him to keep the jutsu active, but as Naruto relaxed he didn't even feel the pull. 'Now remember Naruto each fox trick in the scroll is the basic trick how far you can take them is up to you…' Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

Naruto entered the spring without even a ripple. "This is so cool."

Naruto focused his chakra and touched the water with his hands and the water rippled. The amount of chakra was much greater than before. Naruto's had a thought and turned to his scroll. "**Fox Trick Vanishing Cloud…" **The scroll vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto's pupils turned into slits and he could see his scroll.

"Sweet…" Naruto said as he dispelled his jutsu and returned to the world. Naruto sighed as he enjoyed his bath. The sound of footsteps reached Naruto's sensitive ears. He quickly put up a seal. "**Fox Trick** **Vanishing Cloud."**

He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's POV

Chouji and Shikamaru came into the bath house, my jaw dropped and cock twitched. Chouji was only in a towel and the towel was barely covering anything. I could see the tip of his fat cock just below the towel. His nipples were hard and I just wanted to lick him all over. His body was delicious I wanted nothing more to push him down and show him some loving.

Then I saw Shikamaru, my cock reached its full 10 and a half inches. Shikamaru came in his towel over his shoulder, no ounce of muscle on him. I saw his hairless body and wanted to lick every inch of him. His soft 4 inch cock dangled in front of me.

I had to control myself, these were my friends. I was about to sneak out when…

"Troublesome he's not here, I thought you said he's was coming here."

"He was I saw him."

"Darn it, so much for getting the chance to bath with Naruto."

My jaw fell.

"We will still see him at school tomorrow."

"Yeah true just wished he would notice one of us…"

I think I just found the perfect use for my new technique. I moved up behind Chouji and Shikamaru and snatched their towels. I then gave both their fuckable asses a squeeze.

"What the hell…"

"What the…."

I smirked as they reached around to try and find what was going on. I got a good look at Chouji's crotch he had a nice soft 4 incher to but his was much fatter than Shikamaru's. His sac was bigger as well and he had a nice crown of hair along his crotch. Shikamaru's cock had sprung up to half mast. I knew he was a closet pervert.

My hand came up and stroked Shikamaru. The way he shuddered and moaned made my cock twitch. "Ahh Chouji, are you doing this? Ahh it feels good." Shikamaru grew to full arousal a full 6and ½, by my touch and his cock leaked pre seed.

"Shikamaru this isn't me I swear ohhh". My hand came up to fondle Chouji's balls, and boy did he love that. His cock reached full arousal a full 7 inches.

"Who's doing this ahh…?" Shikamaru swung out but only met air.

Chouji lost his balance and I had to use my tail to catch him. I gently placed him on his knees his legs spread giving me the chance to let my tail massage his balls. My hand worked Chouji's rod, it pulsed in my hand, aww it likes me.

"Shikamaru this is weird but it feels good." Chouji started playing with his nipples getting lost in pleasure. Mental note Chouji likes his nipples played with.

"Chouji damn it. I don't know what the hell you are but the only one allowed to touch me is Naruto!" He formed a seal and his shadow whipped out in all directions. His confession shocked me enough to retreat from the two.

Chouji collapsed on all 4's breathing heavily. His cock was dripping thick globs of cum he was so close to release it hurt.

Shikamaru panted as his own cock was soaked in his juices, His nipples were hard and the boy was trying to cover himself. Oh it's on…

I passed through his shadows and wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed my hard length along the crack of his ass. His moan nearly made me cum, he bucked back grinding against my unseen arousal.

"Damn it! Stop messing with me." He brought his hands together to form a new seal, which was a big mistake. My hand massaged his balls and my other hand teased his erect nipple. He lost focus and began moaning unable to keep his control.

I placed invisible kisses along his cheek and neck. "Ahh Naruto." His eyes were closed. To think he wants me so much. I would have dropped my jutsu but I had a little more fun to have. I smelled Shikamaru's purity so decided it was time to prep him. I didn't have any lube so my saliva would have to do.

I slurped on my finger and made sure to retract my claws. I pushed one wet digit inside him and he screamed in pleasure. 'Fuck he's really loose…' Then I put 2 and 2 together. He plays with his hot little hole and thinks about me. I removed my finger from him, and forced him down onto his hands and knees and raised his hips to get a look at his pink pucker.

"Ahh Chouji do something Ohhh Ahh." My tongue pierced his pink pucker and got my first taste of him, he was really clean inside. My tongue stretched him out enough for me to slip a finger inside.

Chouji for his part was frozen in both shock and lust. He wanted to help his friend but in his current state, and seeing his friend get stretched in front of him. Chouji watched as his hole opened up. Chouji's lust filled mind moved his body his hand went to his cock and started stroking it.

1 finger became 2 and I spread his hole to tongue fuck the shadow user deeper. "Ahh stop please…"

I stopped my ministrations and left the shadow user panting. His cock was so hard it hurt and his hole had a deep ache in it as it twitched closed. I spat into my hand and lubed my cock. "Please I need to cum…"

I heard a faint whisper. "Naruto forgive me…"

I brought the tip of my cock to his waiting entrance. I pushed and fought against the tight ring of muscle. When I pierced his virgin hole Shikamaru cried out in pain. I reached around to fondle his cock and the pleasure helped ease the pain. "Ahh my virginity taken…"

Chouji licked his lips as he saw Shikamaru's hole widen as he was filled by the invisible person. My cock went deeper inside him the pleasure making his body relax enough and soon we were fully connected.

"Ahh so big it hurt's…" Shikamaru cried as his hole was fully stretched. "So full so full…"

He was given some time to relax. Then I started to move, going slow just enjoying the site of my cock moving in and out of Shikamaru's tight hole. Shikamaru chanted my name like a mantra and I felt his cock twitch with each thrust. I picked up the speed the friction bringing pleasure to both of us.

"Damn damn damn it feels so good I can't hold back I'm going to cum!" Shikamaru tightened around my cock and I started fucking him harder. Chouji could hear the sound of our vigorous fucking the sound of skin slapping skin. He could see Shikamaru's hole being filled again and again. He was pumping his cock in time with my thrusts. He even reached back and started fingering his own hole.

The friction became too much and I found my own release. My seed flooded Shikamaru's tight hole. Chouji gulped as he starred at the flooded hole.

End PoV

Naruto's jutsu slowly faded and he reappeared. "So Shika you looked so hot screaming my name as I fucked you. Did it feel good?" Shikamaru turned his head in shock and Chouji froze as he stared at the fully naked body of their secret crush.

"NARUTO!" The two shouted in unison. Naruto pulled his still hard cock free from Shika's hole. Shikamaru rolled over and looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Oh fuck Naruto I'm so glad I lost my virginity to you and not someone else, but what's with the tails…?"

"We need to talk about that and your feelings for me…" Naruto said and looked from Chouji to Shikamaru.

Chouji blushed. "There's no need you fucked Shikamaru so you want him, I'll be happy for you…"

"No listen the Kyuubi has bestowed upon me great power the power of a demon, which means as a demon, I can take more than one mate, if you two are willing to share I will be happy to take you both as my mates…"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other and without any hesitation. "YES!"

Naruto grinned and kissed Shikamaru passionately. The shadow user moaned and writhed his cock coming back to full arousal. "You've had one release already Shika but I will mark you now my sexy shadow user…"

Shikamaru moaned and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to the fox demon. "Good boy…" Naruto licked the spot he was going to mark making Shikamaru shiver. Naruto pumped Shikamaru's cock bringing him closer to climax. Just as Shikamaru was about to cum Naruto bit into his neck and poured his chakra into him making a demon mating mark on his neck. He licked up the blood and his saliva healed the wound.

The pleasure of Naruto chakra surging through him brought Shikamaru over the edge he came hard spilling his seed over Naruto's stroking hand. "Such a good boy I'll fuck you again as soon as I take care of Chouji…"

Naruto wrapped Shikamaru up in his tail and Shikamaru snuggled into it. Naruto moved over to Chouji and stared at his pulsing rod. "Want me to suck you off before I take you…?"

Chouji blushed and nodded his head. Naruto got on his knees and stared at the thick organ. 'Smells so good.' Naruto thought sniffing and taking in the manly scent.

The young demon ran his tongue over Chouji's thick organ earning a moan of desire. Naruto looked up and stared into the boy's eyes a playful glint could be seen and it made Chouji's cock twitch. Without warning Naruto consumed Chouji's cock down to the root. "NARUTO!" Chouji moaned and bucked his hips.

The Akamichi heir moaned and shuddered as the blonde's skilled mouth worked his arousal with long licks and wet sucks. The overly aroused male lost control and came hard into his mouth. Naruto drank down Chouji's jizz and made sure to clean up his hard cock while milking every drop from the boy.

Naruto was impressed with Chouji's stamina and pulled off his hard cock with a smirk. "Lay back love I'm going to prep you for me." Chouji obeyed and laid back and spread his legs wide exposing his tight hole. Naruto's eyes glistened with lust and he licked his lips. "Naruto…" Chouji moaned and he gasped as the wet muscle poked at his hole.

Chouji cried as his the tongue forced his hole open and worked his tight hole and lubed his tight channel. "Ahh Naruto ahh…please no…" Chouji moaned and Naruto stopped his ministrations.

"Please…fuck me now!" The Akamichi moaned and Naruto growled. "As you wish!" The thick manhood was pressed against his wet hole. "Don't hold back!" The blonde obeyed and buried his hard cock in one slow thrust. Chouji's body seemed to suck him in squeezing each inch of his hard dick.

Chouji moaned and writhed his legs locking behind the demon boy's back. Naruto growled at Chouiji's tight inner muscles squeezing his hard length. "So tight it's like you want me to pump you full of cum!"

"I do I want you to cum inside me. Coat my inner walls with your hot spunk, feed my hungry ass with your man milk." Chouji moaned and Naruto purred his cock pulsing inside the male. 'Who knew Chouji was such a beast in bed get him hot under the collar and he's a cannon.' Naruto thought and began to drive into Chouji's tight ass.

Each thrust had Chouji shaking moaning his pleasure to the sky above. Naruto grunted as he changed the angle of his thrust and brushed Chouji's sweet spot. "Naruto!" He screamed as he came blowing his load all over his belly and chest. Hot and tight walls got tighter and Naruto growled and thrust a few more times before filling Chouji with his demon cum.

The Akamichi moaned as the thick cum flooded into him Chouji's body burned and he found another release causing him to pass out. Naruto sank his teeth into Chouji's neck and poured his chakra into the boy making a mating mark. Naruto gasped at the change to Chouji's body, his body fat burned away and his body pulsed with Naruto's chakra.

Naruto pulled out of Chouji's ass with a sigh. He pulled Chouji to him and brought Shikamaru over and he cuddled with the two using his tail to wrap all three of them together.

"You have found some good mates gaki…" Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto nodded. "I need to learn the other tricks so I can protect them." Kyuubi nodded.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group

Pairing:Naruto Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Fox Trick

Chap 3 Enemy

AN- The guys are 16, and are genin but remain in the academy until graduation on their 16th year Itachi hasn't killed his clan, so the Uchiha's are alive.

It was not well known that Danzo had children let alone a grandchild. Hanzo is a skilled nin trained to fight on a level with Anbu. He had built a gang of nin followers who he promised when his grandfather would be hokage would be rewarded.

Hanzo

Appearance – Black hair with an eye patch over the left eye. Wears clothing similar to Danzo, as a tribute to his grandfather.

Goal – To build an army of ninja clan heirs to take over Konoha from the inside.

Ninjutsu – Sword Style, Fire Chakra

Blood Line Ability – Pain Blade – A technique used for torture it makes his blade unable to kill anyone and makes whoever he cuts feel intense pain, or the pain of losing an arm limb without actually losing it.

He has 5 ninja followers so far.

Kiki and Riki the Tanyo Twins

Appearance Riki and Kiki are both males and they wear monk like robes with very long sleeves that hide their hands. They wear thick pants and black shoes. They are bald with silver eyes.

Goal – To make slaves of everyone they crush in battle

Promise – Hanzo has promised for a law to be passed to make their goal a reality

Ninjutsu – Substitution Jutsu Masters

Weapons – Kiki Long Range Throwing Knives Riki Retractable Blade

Bloodline – Their family has a strange genetic code that cause them to reproduce only twins.

Pawn Check

Appearance – Brown hair with red eyes, he wears a red vest that shoes off all his muscles. He then wears black shorts and sandals.

Goal – To fight against strong ninja and beat them using his power

Promise – Hanzo has promised him to get to fight lots of powerful nin

Ninjutsu – None high skills in Taijutsu

Bloodline – Juggernaut – He draws energy from nature and can also absorb physical attacks and becomes even stronger weapons usually bounce off him.

Dandy Ray

Appearance – A guy who wears a suit with a nice red tie the rest of the suit looks like he's going to a party all nice style black suit with gold cufflinks. He has short hair that is hidden by his top hat. His eyes are brown.

Goal – Money to have lots of it

Promise – Hanzo pays him a monthly fee for him to work for him

Ninjutsu – Lightning Element

Weapon – Cane

Blood Line – Magnetism he can turn any weapon he touches into a magnet

Loon

Appearance – Has pure white hair and a constant state of bed head. He wears a straight jacket, and doesn't wear shoes or socks.

Goal – Freedom

Promise – So long as he serves Hanzo he won't go back to prison

Ninjutsu – Chakra Shield – while in a straight jacket his chakra forms a shield around himself.

Blood Line – Future Sight – he is able to see into the future with great accuracy however Naruto's demon chakra has been blurring his visions.

ESP Touch – If he touches someone's head he can read their minds, he can force his way into people's minds and destroy them

Reason for imprisonment – He killed his parents because he foresaw them killing him in the future so he changed his fate by killing them first but doing so caused him to lose his mind. He learned that he cannot change his fate only those with special power can change fate.

With his crew Hanzo rules Konoha academy people are too afraid of him or don't care for his actions. There are some clan heirs who want to join him but he makes them work like dogs to get in to his little gang. Then there's clan heirs who he wants to join but have refused him so he plans on using all kinds of dark methods to claim them.

Hanzo and his crew went to the academy with plans on claiming a good number of the heirs to big clans, this was the graduation year so he had to close the deal on big names fast before they were parted into teams.

Sasuke was out of the question he was to full of pride and striding to be strong like his brother, Hanzo believed the Uchiha's would fall into place. Shikamaru had rejected his offer before but he believed he knew how to get to him. The male Hyuuga would be able to be tricked easily enough, Shino was a freak and useless in Hanzo's opinion.

Hanzo spotted Kiba and smirked. "The weak puppy will make the other clans fall to us." Hanzo said and was about to approach when Loon spoke up.

"Hanzo-sama wait I sense something, sun and warmth it blinds my sight hiding the future. This force could reshape the future of others including our own including yours."

"Are you saying my power is no match for this force?" Hanzo said and turned his blade on Loon.

"I'm saying this light burns bright like the sun while your power is cold like the moon." Loon said shaking in fear. Hanzo sheathed his blade and grinned.

"My power will crush everyone who stands against me if this light gets in my way I will eclipse it and snuff it out." Hanzo and his crew laughed and they descended upon the academy planning to take control of the ninja there.

To be continued


End file.
